One Moment In Time
by DarkRoseRaven
Summary: A Harry Parvati fic. Takes place after the events in HBP. Is pretty good. think you will enjoy it. It didnt turn out exactly like I expected but it turned out good. Tell me if you like it and if I should write more chapters. PLEASE REVIEW!


Darkness. As far as seventeen year old Parvati could see it was dark. She ran as fast as she could, down the the long road of muggle houses until she found the one she was searching for. She looked down at the piece of paper that Professor McGonagall had given to her. It read:

NUMBER 4 PRIVET DRIVE, that is Harrys house. I understand you are in grave danger, you must realize the peril that would be in stare for you if the Deatheaters find you. They are looking for you because of your, shall I say, _gifts. _I know that you never knew about the other powers that you control so I shall tell you what they are. You have control of nature, the power to create forcefields, you can levitate yourself and objects with your mind, and you can control muggle and magical technology with your mind, and your normal magical powers. Harry will be able to protect you, that I can promise. I do apologize for the loss that you have suffered tonight. Your parents were good people and your sister was as good of a witch as you. Harry will be leaving at 2:00 clock tonight to go to the Weaslys and you shall acompany him. I do hope you will consider joining the Order now that you are of age, well good luck and I shall see you at the Weasly home., Signed, Minerva McGonagall.

Parvati put the note back in her pocket and took a look at her watch. It said: 12:30. She still had quite a bit of time, then she saw it. Number 4 privet drive was right in front of her. She had been so absorbed in reading the note that she had not realized where she was going. The pretty brunette walked up to the Old English style house and nervously rang the doorbell. It opened to reveal a really cut boy with messy hair, green eyes and thin round glasses. " Dear god he is cute!" Parvati thought. Her mind raced back to the fiasco at the Yule Ball. She had gone with Harry, but the night had been a disaster. He had grown up so much since then. Somewhere, deep in her heart Parvati, still loved him. She wanted to start over with Harry, try again. Maybe, just maybe she still had a chance. Maybe he still loved her. Litle did she know, Harry was thinking the same thing.

Harry POV:

" Oh wow she is hot!and beautiful." Harry thought. He still loved her. Even after Cho and Ginny and the Yule Ball mess, it was Parvati that he loved. He had never let go of that perfect dream of a girl. Harry could not stop staring. Parvati had grown up a lot since fourth year. She was now tall and slender, and graceful looking. Her long hair fell to waist like black silk, and she had that lovely and smooth skin, with her pretty olive complextion. But in Harrys mind her eyes were her greatest feature. Those lovely dark brown eyes, those angel eyes that held so much hope and beauty in his ever darkening world. Somehow he was going to tell her his feelings. He had absolutely no clue whatsoever of how, but he would find a way. He always managed something. " So Parvati why dont you come in, its cold outside." " Um, okay." He led her into the warmth of the house and up the stairs to his room. Harrys room was almost entirely red and gold, exept for the several Quidditch posters that hung on his walls. He had obviously done a very good enlargement charm on the room because it was, very large. For heavens sake he had a king sized couch in there! " I love your room Harry" said quietly as she looked around. " It is very nice". " Thanks, but Im still glad to be leaving soon. Living with the Dursleys never was to much of a dream and that could be called the understatement of the century". Parvati gave a small laugh. " Okay, its time to go, can you apparate very well?" Harry asked. " Im okay at it but could you help me?" " Here just take my hand and Ill apparate us both." A shiver of warmth went up her spine as he gently took her hand. Suddenly she felt as if she was being sucked into a giant vaccum and then, the feeling stopped. " We are here!" Harry said excitedly. He missed the Weaslys a lot. He rang the doorbell and the familar loving voice of Mrs. Weasly told them to come inside. " Oh hello dears. I am so glad you could come. Oh Parvati I heard about what happened Im so sorry for your loss." Mrs.Weasly fawned over them and kept trying to make Harry eat. The Dursleys never really had fed him to well and as he did everytime he came to the Burrow, he looked like starved scarecrow. Finally she got them to eat some toast and tea with pumpkin pie. Then, Harry could hear Ron and the other Weasly rush down the stairs. " Hey ya Harry! How ya been!" Fred asked in a way to excited voice." Fine, thanks, hey wheres Ron?" Then a tall boy rushed down with Hermione. The two had finally got to dating after the twins and Harry pulled a prank ont them to get them together.Fred George and Harry had locked them in a closet without wands, and left them there fo an hour until they came out snogging. They had been flirting around dating for so long, it had started to get rather annoying. The two came down looking a bit dissheveled and Harry didnt even want to think about what they were doing. Upstairs. In Rons room. Alone. " Okay now Im gonna have freaky mental images of you two and I know that wont be pleasant." Harry said through laughs that he was trying to stifle. Parvati and the twins burst out laughing while Ron and Hermione turned a deep shades of red. " Hey Harry" Fred whispered " Go tell Parvati" "Tell her what?" " Dont play dumb, go tell her that you love her, we now you do.Cause watching you flirt, well, you stink at it " Who?' " Me and George, and uh lets see, everyone in the room, and you dont tell her I will, cause , so go or else!You know Harry, for a smart person, your kinda dumb sometimes, now go! Cant you see that she likes you two, I talked to Angelina and it turned out she liked me two, same for George and Alicia" "Fine, Im going, Im going" Harry turned away from Fred and his threat to face Parvati. For second he just blinked at her then asked. " Par can I talk to you a sec, in the other room?" " Sure" They went out of the kitchen and into the living room where Harry searched for the right words to say. He could not find any so he just blurted out" Parvati I love you!" and waited for a reply. " Oh she is gonna hate me now!" He thought. But Harry did not get a reply, instead his worrysome thoughts were stopped by the feeling of Parvatis lips against his. It was the softest, greatest, most absolutley incredible rush of feelings he had ever felt. THe war was coming, he had to kill Voldemort, the deatheaters were growing in m\numbers, but for that moment, none of that mattered. For a moment he had that kiss, and now forever, he had Parvati. And her lovely, perfect, beautiful, angel eyes. Maybe, just maybe there was a glimmer of hope in this sea of seemness. Because noe that he had Parvati he had all he needed to win this war. Love had saved once, maybe it could save them all again. It was possible, maybe the Order would win. But who cared about all of that, because, for this one moment in time he could be happy. For this one moment in time.


End file.
